¿En quien puedes confiar?
by Road1985J2
Summary: Mi primer fic de los protegidos. Principio de la segunda temporada, algo distinto a la realidad. Nuevos personajes, romances, aventuras.


Culebra miró a la calle vacía, por primera vez en mucho rato, no estaba seguro que era lo que debía hacer. Podía ir en busca de Sandra, sabía que tenía que traerla de vuelta o de lo contrario, la chica se metería en más de un problema. Pero al mismo tiempo sabía que ella quería estar sola, que necesitaba un tiempo para aclarar sus ideas y darse cuenta que lo mejor era volver a casa. Podía irse a casa y esperar, pues Sandra era una chica responsable, mucho más que él, esperar a que regresara y mientras tanto, ayudar a Mario y Jimena con la gente que les estaba persiguiendo.

¿Qué hacer? Las dos cosas eran importantes, los dos caminos parecían igualmente lógicos, pero sin embargo, se quedó hay plantado en la calle, mirando la acera vacía por la que unos unos minutos antes se había ido Sandra, todavía podía imaginarla, casi entre sus brazos, a punto de besarle, de pedirle que no lo hiciera, que no les dejara. Pero no lo había hecho, sin saber porque, no había podido.

Se preguntó si había sido el miedo a mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos, a que alguien volviera a hacerle daño otra vez, o simplemente miedo a reconocer que estaba enamorado. Podían ser demasiadas cosas y en ese momento no tenía tiempo para pensar. Tenía que tomar una decisión y tenía que hacerlo ya si quería encontrarla.

Suspiró con fuerza y dejó caer los brazos, no tuvo que pensar más de dos segundos para saber perfectamente lo que iba a hacer. Comenzó a andar, a seguir los pasos que había caminado Sandra, con la esperanza de que su amiga no hubiera llegado muy lejos o no se hubiera subido en un taxi, entonces nunca la encontraría.

- o -

La tarde iba a ser fría, se dio cuenta Sandra al notar que todo su cuerpo se estremecía con el aire fresco. Se detuvo en seco. Estaba cansada, realmente cansada y apenas había andado poco más de media hora. Intentó respirar profundamente, pero al hacerlo creyó que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas.

Cerró los ojos y los apretó con fuerza, al sentir unas terribles nauseas que estaban a punto de hacerle vomitar sin remedio. Tenía el estómago revuelto, sin saber por que y sentía todas sus extremidades demasiado débiles, como si en lugar de haber caminando treinta minutos, lo hubiera hecho durante horas.

De nuevo abrió los ojos, todo parecía estar bien, aunque la sensación general en su cuerpo era de un terrible malestar, como si en menos de un minuto hubiera surgido un terrible resfriado en su cuerpo.

Miró a su alrededor. Cuando había comenzado a caminar, no se había dado cuenta que no sabía donde estaba. Pese a los meses que llevaban viendo allí, apenas conocía los alrededores. Por lo que ahora se daba cuenta que estaba perdida, en mitad de una carretera, la calzada a su izquierda, sin coches que pudieran indicarle el camino, sin casas en las que poder preguntar donde se encontraba y con un enorme terraplén a su derecha.

_"¿Qué es lo que he hecho?" _Pensó para si misma.

Había actuado de una forma tan impulsiva al marcharse, que no había pensando en lo que iba a hacer ahora. Simplemente había pensado que era hora de marcharse, para no poner en peligro a su nueva familia e intentar arreglas las cosas con la familia a la que había dejado atrás meses antes.

Ahora se daba cuenta que había cometido un terrible error.

De nuevo las nauseas se apoderaron de ella y sintió que dejaba de respirar, que el aire no entraba en sus pulmones. Se dobló, llevada por el pánico y una vez más cerró los ojos al sentir que el suelo se acercaba demasiado a ella.

_"¿Qué me está pasando?"_

El sonido de un coche al acercarse a ella, la devolvió a una realidad en la que sentía extremadamente mal. Una patrulla de policía. Si la veían ahí y en su estado, se preocuparían por ella y seguramente querrían llevarla a un hospital. No podía permitirlo, pues eso pondría en peligro a demasiada gente si sus poderes se desataban de nuevo.

Por eso, decidió ocultarse, bajar por el terraplén hasta que el coche se marchara y pudiera seguir su camino, sin ningún destino predeterminado. La cuesta estaba muy empinada y le costó bajar por ella más de lo que había creído. Para colmo el mareo era cada vez más acuciante y no le permitía moverse con la libertad que a ella le gustaría.

El coche estaba a punto de pasar junto a ella y la verían, por lo que se acurrucó contra el suelo, deseando que pasaran de largo. Escuchó las ruedas del coche tan cerca, que a punto estuvo de pensar que pararían. Pero no fue así, el coche se marchó y el silencio volvió a rodearla.

Se levantó a toda prisa, tenía que marcharse, desaparecer de allí antes de que alguien la echara en falta y fueran a buscarla, pues eso era justamente lo que menos quería. Sin embargo, al ponerse en pie todo a su alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas por enésima vez, la cabeza dejó tener control sobre su cuerpo, cerró los ojos agobiada por no poder controlar lo que ocurría a su alrededor, el estómago parecía una lavadora centrifugando y las piernas dejaron de mantenerla en pie.

Sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, cayó al suelo, casi inconsciente antes de tocar la tierra. Cayó sin remedio y su cuerpo inerte, rodó terraplén abajo, golpeándose con algunas piedras, arañando su piel con otras y sin llegar a ser consciente de ello, su cabeza se golpeó contra una piedra al llegar abajo.

- o -

Después de buscar a Carlitos y Lucía por el colegio y descubrir que no estaban, Lucas se marchó a casa asustado por lo que podría haberles ocurrido. No podía dejar de pensar en los niños. Después de todo lo que había ocurrido últimamente, temía que quien fuera que los estuviera pero siguiendo, hubiera llegado a ellos primero.

No eran más que unos niños, no eran una amenaza para nadie, no podían serlo. Aceptaba que él podía ser peligroso, ya se había metido en más lios de los que podría haber pensado. Pero siempre había sido por ayudar a su familia. Aún así, aceptaba ser en cierto modo peligroso. Pero Carlitos y Lucía, no podía pensar en ello, tenía que encontrarlos, tenía que asegurarse que estaban bien, que no les había ocurrido nada. Al fin y al cabo como su hermano mayor que era, sentía que tenía que cuidar de ellos.

Sin darse cuenta había corrido la mitad del camino para llegar a su calle, pero se detuvo justo antes de entrar en casa, al escuchar unos gritos. Miró a ambos lados de la calle, temiendo encontrar algún coche extraño que fuera hacia él o que los hombres que lo habían retenido durante tanto tiempo, volvieran ahora para llevárselo otra vez.

Sin embargo no era así y para su sorpresa, vio a una chica de unos quince años dar la vuelta a la esquina corriendo, la vio correr hacia él, aunque ella no parecía haberse percatado de su presencia. La chica miró atrás y él hizo lo mismo al escuchar unas nuevas voces.

"No corras tonta. Sabemos que eres rara, sólo queremos saber que es lo que puedes hacer como el bicho raro que eres." Cuatro chicos, que debían rondar los diecisiete años, corrían y reían tras ella. "Sólo queremos divertirnos contigo."

La chica con la mayor expresión de terror que Lucas hubiera visto nunca, continuó corriendo, hasta que por fin lo vio delante de ella.

"¡Ayúdame!" Le gritó al muchacho y se colocó tras él, para un momento más tarde, apretarse contra su cuerpo con fuerza. Estaba temblando y Lucas pensó que estaba a punto de llorar. "Por favor, no dejes que… quieren hacerme daño, otra vez. Los conozco, no son gente buena, por favor, ayúdame."

Lucas no dudó. La cogió de la mano y corrió al interior de la casa. Cerró la puerta tras él y se apoyó en ella. La chica cayó de rodillas al suelo y se cubrió la cara, no quería que nadie la viera llorar.

"Eh, niñato, no te metas en esto, que no va contigo; deja salir a nuestra amiga. Vamos guapa, sabes que sólo queremos hacer un buen experimento para ciencias contigo." Las risas les pusieron los pelos de punta los dos pero ninguno de los dos muchachos dijo nada. "Sabemos donde vives listillo y te vamos a dar un escarmiento la próxima vez que te veamos."

De repente se hizo el silencio y lo que parecían ser los pasos de alguien corriendo sonaron en la calle.

"Creo que se han ido." Dijo Lucas en un largo suspiro.

La muchacha creía que se había convertido en alguien fuerte, que la vida le había ayudado a ser más valiente cuando le ocurrían cosas así; pero ahora se daba cuenta que estaba totalmente equivocada.

"¿Estás bien?"

Lucas puso su mano sobre el hombro de la chica y esta intentó retirarse, pero el agotamiento emocional no le dejó hacerlo. Levantó los ojos, que enrojecidos por las lágrimas que trataba que no salieran, le convertían en un ser todavía más débil de lo que había visto Lucas.

"Si, gracias. Siento haberte metido en esto, pero si me cogían…" Se estremeció, no quería pensar en eso, pero no podía evitar imaginarse y recordar lo que había pasado las veces anteriores.

"No importa, últimamente estoy acostumbrado a salir corriendo." Contestó el muchacho con una media sonrisa, provocada por la adrenalina, que al menos consiguió hacerle sonreír a ella también. "¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Por qué querían…? Bueno supongo que es lo que tienen los matones, que no necesitan motivos para venir a por nosotros."

"No soy como tu… como los demás, pero eso vienen a por mi, descubrieron que yo era… Me llamo Sara, por cierto y gracias otra vez, supongo que ahora te he metido en un buen lío y ni siquiera me conoces."

"Encantado de conocerte, yo soy Lucas y bueno, esta es mi casa."

Ahora que estaban más tranquilos, Lucas se fijó en los ojos azules de la chica, brillantes por las lágrimas. Al mirarla de nuevo, se dio cuenta que era una chica preciosa, asustada y débil, pero realmente preciosa. Antes no lo había visto, pero ahora se dio cuenta, que tenía un corte en la mano, sacó su pañuelo del bolsillo y se lo entregó para que pudiera limpiarse en pequeño reguero de sangre.

"Has dicho que no eres como yo." Lucas le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a ponerse en pie y la acompañó hasta el sofá. "Eso quiere decir que eres especial, que tienes…"

El timbre hizo que Lucas dejara de hablar y los dos muchachos miraron a la puerta. Temieron que volvieran a ser los mismos chicos de antes, aunque ninguno de los pensaba que usaran el timbre para intentar intimidarlos. Lucas se levantó, pero ella tiró de él.

"No abras, seguro que son ellos."

"Tranquila todo está bien." Dijo Lucas sin estar del todo convencido de sus palabras.

Caminó muy despacio a la puerta, para ver si podía escuchar algo al otro lado. Podía oír voces, dos voces adultas, pero nada más. Hasta que una nueva voz estuvo a punto de sacarle el corazón de su sitio.

"Lucas, somos nosotros, abre se que estás al otro lado de la puerta."

Lucas recorrió raudo los últimos que le quedaban hasta la puerta y la abrió de golpe. Se arrodilló ante los dos niños y abrazó con fuerza a Carlitos y Lucía.

"¿Se puede saber donde os habéis metido? No hay nadie en casa y no podía dar con vosotros, no sabéis el susto que me habéis dado."

Se separó de los niños al ver que ninguno de los dos contestaba y miró a Lucia que tras cruzar una mirada con ella, miró hacia arriba. Lucas cogió de la mano a los niños y los metió en casa, sin quitar la vista de encima a los dos adultos que estaban tras ellos.

"¿Qué os han hecho? ¿Estáis bien? Iros de aquí, dejadnos paz, no queremos hacer daño a nadie, sólo queremos vivir tranquilos." Lucas retrocedió empujando a los niños tras él.

"Lucas no, no son malos, no quieren hacernos daño."

"Lucía tiene razón, esto ha sido un enorme malentendido desde el principio. Lo siento, pero creo que podríamos ayudaros." Andrés dio un paso adelante y tras él lo hizo Nuria. "Mira sabemos que hay gente que intenta llevarse a niños como vosotros, pero no somos ellos, no queremos haceros daño, sino todo lo contrario."

Lucas continuó retrocediendo, sabía que no tenía mucho sitio a donde ir, pues después de todo el tiempo que llevaban persiguiéndolos, ahora ya no había escapatoria posible.

"Por favor, conocíamos a Silvestre. Era nuestro amigo y lo mataron, queremos vengar su muerte si, pero primero estáis vosotros."

"No des un paso más, Carlitos, échalo y cierra la puerta, Puedes hacer eso ¿verdad?"

Lucas apretó la mano del niño, estaba asustado, tan sólo quería salir corriendo, pero sabía que no podría hacerlo con los niños. No iba a dejarlos, nunca los dejaría, ahora que se habían convertido en sus hermanos.

"Lucas, no son los malos, les he leído la mente y no son los malos." Lucía soltó la mano de Lucas y se puso delante de él, intentó cogerla y obligarle a echarse hacia atrás, separarse del hombre que Jimena había dicho que intentaba lastimarles. "Quieren ayudarnos."

"¿Estás segura?" Preguntó atónito Lucas, sin poder creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. La niña tan sólo asintió y apretó, de la misma forma que lo había hecho antes Lucas, la mano del muchacho. "¿Entonces que hacéis aquí? ¿Por qué no estáis tras la gente que nos quiere secuestrar?"

"Lo intentamos, pero son muy fuertes y nosotros estamos solos, hasta ahora." Andrés y su compañera cerraron la puerta tras ellos, era demasiado tiempo encubiertos como para que ahora alguien sospechara de ellos. "¿Dónde están Mario y Jimena? Si trabajamos juntos, podemos derrotarlos y sobretodo con…" Andrés levantó la mirada y se fijó en la figura que estaba sentada en el sofá, de mirada aterrada y que contemplaba la imagen muerta de miedo. "¿Quién es? ¿También tiene poderes?"

Lucas se mantuvo en silencio, aquella gente sabía demasiado sobre ellos y todavía no estaba seguro si podía confiar o no. Se giró hacia Sara y asintió para que la chica se acercara, si estaban juntos, al menos podría protegerla, o al menos intentarlo.

"Se que estáis asustados, pero estamos de vuestro lado. Si Silvestre estuviera aquí os lo diría. Vamos Lucía, lee nuestra mente todo lo que quieras, no te voy a ocultar nada, ahora ya no. Pero tenemos que encontrar a Mario y a Jimena, antes de que algo más ocurra."

"No son malos Lucas, ahora lo se." Dijo Lucía sin soltar la mano de Lucas.

"Nos han ayudado a salir del laberinto que hay debajo de la casa." Añadió Carlitos.

"Mario…" Dijo por fin Lucas, confiado en los poderes de la niña. "Creo que Mario ha ido a buscar a Jimena."

Andrés se dio la vuelta hacia Nuria. "Pensé que se habrían marchado, que habrían vuelto a casa después de dejarme inconsciente. Pero Jimena preguntó por su hija. No se lo que me hablaba pero…"

"Es posible que la hayan encontrado." La voz de Andrés, sonaba demasiado alterada para tranquilizar a los niños.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Lucas.

"No se de que va todo esto, pero creo que debería marcharme." Sara dio un primer paso hacia la puerta, pero Lucas se interpuso.

"No, sería demasiado peligroso. Esos chicos pueden volver y…"

"¿Los que estaban en la puerta?" Lucas se volvió hacia Andrés, intrigado. "No te preocupes, no eran más que unos niñatos y en cuanto han visto esto," Se abrió la gabardina y mostró un arma, ante la que todos los niños exhalaron un grito y dieron un paso atrás. "Es falsa, pero ellos no lo sabían. Como he dicho unos niñatos. Si eres también especial como ellos, deberías quedarte, llama a tus padres para no preocuparlos…"

"No va a ser fácil, mis padres murieron hace un mes, en un accidente de coche."

Nadie dijo nada al respecto, pero tanto Andrés como Nuria, ya sabían lo que significaba, no era la primera vez que lo veían, tanto tiempo siguiendo a aquella gente, habían descubierto que los escrúpulos no era algo que les sobrara. Seguramente habían matado a los padres de la muchacha por intentar protegerla y ahora irían a por ella.

"¿Con quien vives? ¿Quién cuida de ti?"

"Yo misma. No tengo a nadie, se que les pasan cosas malas a la gente que se preocupa por mi. Tienen accidentes, mueren… uno de esos chicos que me perseguía, un coche estuvo a punto de atropellarlo el otro día. Creo que soy gafe o algo así, aparte de ser… bueno de ser como soy."

"No me conoces y no tienes porque confiar en mi." Andrés se agachó frente a Sara y miró un momento a Lucas, antes de continuar hablando. "Pero has tenido mucha suerte de dar con esta familia. Se que ellos cuidarán de ti y con el tiempo, espero que podamos llevarnos todos bien."

"¿Pero vosotros quienes sois?" Preguntó Lucas algo más tranquilo ahora.

"Andrés, si Jimena y Mario han encontrado a la niña, es posible que haya ocurrido… ya sabes, tenemos que dar con ellos y volver a casa. No quiero que pase nada más."

Andrés se levantó y asintió mirando a Nuria.

"Ve a casa, asegúrate de que todo está bien, yo me quedaré con ellos, hasta que sepamos donde están Mario y Jimena."

El teléfono de Lucas comenzó a sonar en ese momento.

"Es Jimena. Hola, Jimena, precisamente nos estábamos preguntando donde…"

"Lucas." El muchacho se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Jimena entre sollozos. "Ha ocurrido algo, ¿podrías venir al hospital? Y no le digas nada a Lucia y sobretodo a Carlitos, ya se nos ocurrirá algo."

- o -

Culebra no se había imaginado que Sandra hubiera llegado tan lejos. Se detuvo y se preguntó si al final le habría parado algún coche o tal vez la policía habría dado con ella, en cuyo caso todo estaría perdido.

Pero algo en su interior le decía que no era así, que algo le había ocurrido a Sandra, lo sentía en su estómago, era el mismo sentimiento que cuando había estrellado aquel coche, el mismo miedo a que le hubiera ocurrido algo malo, a perderla. Miró a su alrededor, pues como si de un sexto sentido se tratara sentía que estaba allí, que su amiga no andaba lejos.

Echó un vistazo hacia el terraplén y al hacerlo, el corazón le dio un vuelco. Bajó corriendo, al ver el cuerpo allí tirado de Sandra, inmóvil, sin querer pensar en la terrible idea que estaba apareciendo en su mente.

_"No está muerta, Sandra no está muerta." _Se repetía una y otra vez hasta que por fin llegó abajo.

"¡Sandra! Chispitas dime algo."

Alargó la mano hacia ella pero se detuvo en seco, quería tocarle, tenía que hacerlo para asegurarse que sus miedos no eran más que eso, simples miedos irracionales y sin ningún fundamento.

"No vas a freírme, lo se, no vas a hacerlo."

Lentamente llevó la yema de sus dedos hasta ella y la colocó sobre su mejilla con cuidado. Suspiró alivado al comprobar que no ocurría, pero se volvió a sobresaltar, al darse cuenta que la piel de su amiga estaba extremadamente fría.

"No vas a hacerme esto, no voy a dejar te mueras. No se si es algo bueno o malo que no puedas freírme, pero me da igual si al final me electrocutas. Si has sido lo suficientemente cabezota como para irte sola, yo lo soy como para llevarte al hospital en brazos."

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la cogió en brazos, la apretó contra su cuerpo, quería darle todo el calor posible, sin preocuparse si en algún momento, su poder saldría a la luz o si podría hacerle daño al despertar. Tenía que ponerla en lugar seguro y aunque no le hacía ninguna gracia la idea, tenía que llevarla a un hospital.


End file.
